


Сталь и дым

by Du_Rock



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: - Они же питаются всякой мелочью?- Да, но перед размножением всем тварям надо набрать вес, им ведь потом  выкармливать молодняк, кроме того, какой же хищник откажется от большого куска сочного мяса, который сам идет в пасть?..
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 8





	Сталь и дым

**Author's Note:**

> Маленький вбоквел к Breaking the frontiers

Прозрачное зеркало портала задрожало и схлопнулось, выплюнув на влажную от дождя землю две фигуры. Черное и ярко-синее пятна на фоне опавшей хвои и зеленых мхов выглядели чужеродно. Зашевелились, едва портал исчез, словно земля отвергала их, заоглядывались по сторонам, спина к спине, выставив палочки.

— Не прошел?

— Не вижу.

Еще минута, но окрестные кочки оставались неподвижными, можно было осмотреться спокойнее. Высоченные сосны мягко шумели кронами, пологий склон холма поднимался вверх небольшими уступами, на которых виднелись вросшие в черничник валуны да россыпи брусничника с бело-красными гроздьями ягод.

— Чей это портал?

— О'Нила. — Грейвз спрятал в карман серебряный медальон, который Грегори успел перекинуть, когда стальное кольцо почти сжалось вокруг и выхода не было. — Я знаю, где мы.

Подниматься он не спешил, нога все еще ныла, несмотря на то, что заживляющее заклятие было наложено вовремя.

— Аппарируем обратно?

— Отсюда не выйдет. — Персиваль поморщился, подтягивая ноги под себя. — Нужно пройти к горячим источникам и спуститься с другой стороны холма, там граница аппарационной зоны ближе. Миль пять, не больше.

— Ого! — Ньют вскочил и огляделся уже спокойнее. В сосновом бору дышалось легко, опасность миновала. Пройти пять миль по сопкам с редким подлеском будет приятно. Ньют повернулся — Персиваль все еще сидел на земле, озадаченно ощупывая левую ногу. Приятная прогулка откладывалась.

— Покажи. — Ньют подошел и сел на землю рядом.

— В чем дело? — Грейвз вытянул ногу скованным движением — на подошве ботинка зияли две длинные прорези. Ньют начал считать про себя.

— Теперь другую.

— Я наложил заживляющее, все должно… 

Вторая подошва была цела. Что ж, могло быть и хуже.

— Послушай. 

Ньют дотронулся до колена Грейвза. Касался он людей редко, так что внимание к словам, несомненно, привлек. 

— Действовать надо быстро. Болит ниже колена или выше?

— Ниже.

— Отлично. Что за горячие источники, они близко?

— Серные, ярдов двести максимум.

— Хорошо. Согни ногу в колене, прижми покрепче.

Грейвз смотрел с подозрением, но указание выполнил — на этот раз движение далось с еще большим трудом, острая режущая боль прорывалась от ступни к лодыжке, а как только ногу удалось согнуть, заклинание спеленало, накрепко прижимая икру к бедру.

— Вставай, — протянул руку Скамандер.

— Предлагаешь допрыгать до источников на одной ноге? — Персиваль оперся на локоть Ньюта, все еще ожидая пояснений.

— Могу отлевитировать, но боюсь, ты не согласишься, — в голосе Ньюта был вопрос и ответ одновременно.

Грейвз кивнул. Терпение угасало, и только ощущение, что с ногой творилось что-то непонятное, заставляло молчать, а не требовать ответа от Скамандера, прижав к ближайшей сосне.

— Тогда уменьши вес, и идем. Нельзя терять время.

Грейвз бросил короткий встревоженный взгляд на спутника, но ответа так и не дождался. Два взмаха палочкой, и ближайшая рябина превратилась в удобный костыль. Ньют обнял Персиваля за плечи, подвигаясь ближе, чтобы стать опорой, и попросил, как только они сделали первый шаг:

— Веди к источникам самой короткой дорогой.

Через пару шагов он снова заговорил:

— Стальвери обычно не нападают ни на людей, ни на волшебных тварей, они живут за счет подземных и норных животных — едят кротов, медведок, а также корни растений. Обычно им хватает. Но когда они размножаются — или когда на них нападают… Особенно когда на них нападают в период размножения, они могут отстреливать пластинки с поверхности тела, стальные гребни, которыми прорывают дорогу в земле. Эти пластинки летят с большой скоростью, а попав в тело, самостоятельно направляются вверх, прорезая себе путь сквозь мышцы, жилы, плоть и кости… Вверх и к теплу, к самому теплому месту в существе, в которое попали. К сердцу. 

Грейвз вздрогнул. Когда ногу пронзила боль, он понял, что ранен, и привычно убрал проблему заклинанием. Обезболивание притупило чувства, и можно было сдерживать стальвери дальше, пока Мартин и Грегори замораживали почву вокруг гнезда, окружая магическим барьером. 

Времени заняться раной все равно не было — они с Ньютом едва успели убраться с единственного свободного от стальных червей участка. Земля кипела и вспучивалась от движения тварей, царапина на ноге казалась ерундой по сравнению с валом, который надвигался на них, сжимая кольцо.

Тропинка, возникшая под ногами из ниоткуда, медленно поднималась вверх. Источники уже можно было почуять — порывом ветра принесло серный запах, пока еще слабый, и Ньют повернул было к скалам, из-за которых поднимался пар, но Персиваль остановил его:

— Бассейны с другой стороны, идем дальше.

Ньют кивнул, и они прошли мимо удобной тропы, уводящей доверчивых путников вглубь лабиринта скал. Местность, куда их забросил портал О'Нила, была абсолютно безопасна для друзей, тех, кто знал обо всех ловушках, а остальным пришлось бы несладко. 

— Для чего этим тварям такие уловки? 

— Для защиты… Для охоты. — Ньют перевел дух, с подозрением глядя, как плотнее смыкаются скалы, отрезая их от горячих источников. Продолжать идти в том же направлении казалось ошибкой. Но Грейвзу он верил, точно так же, как Персиваль верил ему в том, что касалось тварей. Раз Грейвз не задавал вопрос, насколько на самом деле опасны стальвери, то и ему не следовало намекать, что тот, похоже, ошибся. Хотя ошибка могла стоить жизни. 

— Они же питаются всякой мелочью?

— Да, но перед размножением всем тварям надо набрать вес, им ведь потом выкармливать молодняк. Кроме того, какой же хищник откажется от большого куска сочного мяса, который сам идет в пасть?..

— Хм!

Только возмущенный кашель дал Ньюту понять, что он несколько увлекся. Мало кто из магов любил, когда им указывали на настоящее место людей в пищевой цепочке, а также на то, что они оставались легкой добычей, даже не подозревая этого.

— Пластинки прорезают себе путь в теле жертвы к самому теплому месту. Как правило, это сердце или печень… Их нельзя остановить, но можно обмануть.

— Как?

— Понизить температуру тела, чтобы успеть их вырезать, например. Но для этого нужны хорошие условия и довольно много времени. Если резко снизить температуру руки или ноги, ее можно повредить, а если делать это слишком медленно — они успеют добраться до важных органов быстрее, чем их найдут.

— Есть другие варианты?

— Обычно они двигаются вертикально вверх, так что если поражена конечность, которую можно согнуть и направить их в другую сторону, стоит так сделать и выиграть немного времени. Особенно полезно, когда нельзя останавливаться.

Тем временем скалы почти сомкнулись и потянулись вдоль тропы отвесной стеной, в которой не было ни намека на проход. Ньют все высматривал пещеру или трещину, но вдоль скального отрога тянулся лишь сосновый лес, который все резче уходил вниз, оставляя тропинку на узком уступе. Идти по ней вдвоем становилось все труднее.

— Как сейчас.

— Да. — Они шли уже вплотную, прижимаясь друг к другу, и места для костыля почти не было, приходилось выносить его вперед. Но Грейвз оставался спокоен, и Ньют продолжил:

— Так можно сделать, если потом резко поднять температуру конечности — и вырезать или вытащить пластинки. Лучше всего окунуть в горячую воду, тогда они могут счесть ее тем самым местом, к которому стремились, и выйти самостоятельно… — Ньют замялся, и Персиваль хорошо уловил этот момент.

— А что, если не решат?

— Тогда нужно поймать момент и вытащить.

— Что, если момент будет упущен?

— Можно высосать. Тот, кто удаляет пластину, должен быть достаточно ловок, чтобы поймать ее зубами, пока не ушла в новое тело… Или не вернулась обратно, по уже прорезанному пути — они передвигаются очень быстро.

— Прекрасно… — Грейвз хотел добавить, что рисковать жизнью Ньюту точно не стоит, но остановился. — Пришли.

— Куда? — Ньют смотрел на сплошную скалу, к которой в этом месте вплотную прилегала тропа, на узкий карниз, по которому она продолжала бег, становясь все менее заметной.

Персиваль дважды прикоснулся палочкой к одному из неприметных выступов — скала со скрежетом и стонами поехала в стороны, раздаваясь в широкую трещину, затем в настоящее ущелье, по дну которого шла ровная тропа.

Без промедления они двинулись вглубь ущелья, навстречу все более резкому запаху серы.

— Бассейны глубокие? 

Вопрос был неожиданным, но Грейвз мог на него ответить:

— Примерно по пояс, есть те, что мне по плечи, есть совсем мелкие.

— Идем к тем, что глубже. Пока я раздеваюсь, сними обувь, на всякий случай оба ботинка.

— Правая нога в порядке. — Персиваль, глядя на небольшую долину, которая открылась перед ними, выбрал самый короткий путь к центру между округлых водоемов, над которыми курился дымок. Серный запах бил в ноздри и заставлял дышать реже, но к нему быстро привыкаешь. Через четверть часа они уже и думать забудут о запахе, если, конечно, все пройдет удачно. Левую ногу припекало в районе ступни, время было на исходе.

Он остановился у бортика большого бассейна и сел на край, пока Ньют снимал заклинание пут с ноги. Едва чары спали, Персиваль взялся расшнуровывать ботинок, а Ньют сбросил одежду, оставшись в одной рубашке, скинул ботинки и с палочкой окунулся в бассейн. Вода была горячей, но вполне терпимой. 

— Вытяни ногу, — махнул рукой Ньют, потянулся к Персивалю, и пока тот пытался развязать второй ботинок, осторожно омыл раненую ступню водой. Наклонился, осматривая ступню — на подъеме, где кожа тоньше всего, краснели два небольших шрама. Один уже начал набухать, будто изнутри выступала вена, грозя прорваться. Ньют удобнее перехватил палочку — Грейвзу, должно быть, было больно, но он молчал. Еще пара секунд, и тонкая полоска крови потянулась по ноге, собираясь каплей, рванула струйкой. Показался блестящий край, и Ньют точным движением палочки, превращенной в пинцет, выхватил окровавленную пластинку из раны. Бросил на край бассейна, и та зазвенела, подпрыгнув. Грейвз прицелился в нее палочкой, собираясь уничтожить, но не потребовалось — пластинка замерла, как и положено бездушному металлу. Ногу снова взрезало острой болью.

Ньют еще раз окунул ступню в горячую воду, потом повернул к себе, пригляделся — второй шрам пока не поднимался над кожей, только рана рядом сочилась кровью. Капли расплывались в воде мутными пятнами, уходя в глубину. Залечивать было рано. 

— Подними ногу, — скомандовал Ньют, поворачиваясь спиной, вскинул лодыжку на плечо, примерился…

Из-за спины не было видно, что творится, но подошву вдруг полоснуло острой болью. Ньют сунул палочку за ухо, взялся за ногу двумя руками — и к ступне прижалось что-то нежное. Все плотнее, усиливая давление. Персиваль понял, что происходит, спустя миг, когда что-либо предпринимать было поздно. Боль стала острой, двигалась вперед и назад, словно внутри засела маленькая пила.

— Прекрати, доркис! — успел крикнуть Грейвз, но Ньют резко мотнул головой, отпустил ногу, повернулся, и в зубах его мелькнуло что-то блестящее. А через мгновение о черный камень зазвенела вторая полоска. 

— Вот и все, — Ньют весело улыбнулся и снова взял палочку в руку, — сейчас залечу.

— Зачем рисковал, балда… — Грейвз взъерошил рыжую челку, и в этом жесте было куда больше ласки, чем в словах.

Подошву защипало. Боль уходила, осталась только щекотка — то ли оттого, что раны подживали, то ли из-за того, как осторожно касались ноги пальцы, смывая кровь. Было приятно, и Персиваль не стал сопротивляться, ощущая спокойствие и осознавая: беда миновала. Боль затихла совсем, все вокруг погрузилось в тишину. Слышалось только мерное журчание, негромкий плеск, с которым Ньют зачерпывает и выливает очередную порцию воды. Здоровая нога едва касалась теплой поверхности бассейна, мелкая рябь то покрывала ее, то отступала, мягко, словно теплый язык.

— Закрой глаза, — негромкий голос нарушил покой.

— Ммм? — Персиваль понял, что едва не задремал.

— Закрой…

В голосе Ньюта звучала непривычная просьба, такую можно было бы услышать в спальне, за закрытыми дверями — не во время операции. Впрочем, все активные действия были, видимо, завершены. Пока стальвери успокоятся, пройдут сутки, вспомнил он слова Ньюта. Значит, есть время. Грейвз прищурился.

— Нет, закрой, совсем. — Улыбка Ньюта стала шире. — Ты мне веришь?

Персиваль хмыкнул. Даже если это и звучало не как согласие — глаза он закрыл. Понять, что происходит, можно было и так.

Сначала стопы коснулись пальцы двух рук и потянули, погружая в воду целиком — Персиваль подвинулся вперед, чтобы дать свободу движениям. Осторожные прикосновения успокаивали. Пальцы Ньюта принялись массировать место у подъема ступни, там, где сходились сухожилия. Тщательно разминая каждую мышцу, унося тяжесть, двигаясь к подъему, поглаживая вокруг пятки, по обеим сторонам от стопы, у щиколотки… То ли точки там были волшебные, то ли умение у Скамандера необычное, но прикосновения эти отозвались тяжестью в паху, и напряжение все нарастало.

Персиваль удержал вздох, но с огромным удовольствием сейчас прыгнул бы в бассейн и прижал Ньюта к борту, чтобы зацеловать.

В следующий миг сдержать эмоции ему не удалось — к коже прижались, судя по нежности касания, губы. 

— Ньют!

— Ммм?

Язык скользнул по чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне подъема, пробежал до места, где большой палец соединялся с соседним, проник между ними, сперва легко, потом глубже, имитируя погружение.

Сдержать стон не удалось, как и мысль о том, что было бы славно толкнуться членом в задницу Ньюта и погрузиться сперва легко, потом глубже, и снова…

Губы тем временем обхватили большой палец ноги, сперва легко, потом все плотнее, вобрали в себя, и снова язык пустился в ход, оборачиваясь вокруг, заманивая, дразня. 

— Ньют! 

— Тише…

Тише быть не удавалось, каждое движение губ и языка заставляло жалеть о том, что он не видит, как сейчас выглядит Ньют. Как медленно забирает в рот по одному каждый палец, облизывая, лаская укромные места, как кончик языка скользит по ухоженной коже.

— Ньют…

— Что?

— Прекрати.

— Правда?

Удивление в голосе было таким, что Грейвз открыл глаза.

— Слишком хорошо. Подожди. — Он принялся расстегивать одежду. Ньют отступил от бортика вглубь бассейна, и погрузившись в воду по плеч. Когда и Грейвз оказался в воде, она сперва обожгла тело, а потом окутала теплом. Он догнал Ньюта и обнял, прижимая к себе, вместо того чтобы словами сказать, как отозвалась в нем ласка. 

— Иди сюда. — Грейвз перехватил его под бедра, приподнял, сажая на себя, и ноги сомкнулись вокруг поясницы. Еще пара шагов, и они стоят у другого борта бассейна, а между ягодиц Ньюта трется член.

— Тебе не понравилось? — неожиданно спросил Ньют, и Персиваль от удивления едва его не выпустил. В воде Ньют ощущался легче, но при всей худобе сложен был из крепких костей и мышц и отнюдь не невесом.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты попросил прекратить, — в голосе слышалась грусть, без преувеличения.

— Я никогда так не пробовал. — Персиваль поцеловал Ньюта, забираясь языком к языку, лаская медленно и нежно. И только когда тот расслабился, отвечая со страстью, рискнул оторваться ненадолго, чтобы объяснить: — Мне понравилось, но было непривычно. Ладно, я просто очень хотел тебя. И хочу. Сейчас.

— У тебя красивые ноги, — невпопад сказал Ньют, и Грейвз приторомозил с ласками. Прислонился лбом ко лбу, потерся носом о нос. Усмехнулся. С кем поведешься… Набрался-таки привычек от магозоолога.

— Не хочешь? Скажи, и пойдем одеваться. Здесь не стоит слишком долго…

— Хочу. — Ньют коротко поцеловал в ответ:

— Раньше не было повода прикоснуться к твоим ногам… к ступням. Но мне всегда хотелось.

— Можем как-нибудь повторить. Не сегодня.

Новая эмоция, которую Ньют услышал в словах Персиваля, была для него странной. Еще что-то тревогой промелькнуло в подсознании, но понять, что именно, было сложно, и Ньют, отзываясь на ласки, упустил мысль.

Вода была горячей, и сердце стучало часто — не различишь, от чего именно: от жара или от того, как проходят по спине и ягодицам ладони, подхватывая под бедра, приподнимая, опуская на член. Пот выступил на висках, собрался в капли — то ли от того, как медленно проникала в тело тугая плоть, то ли потому, что поясница упиралась в край бассейна, теплый, сглаженный горячим потоком за сотни лет, так же ритмично прилегая и отставая от камня. Солнечный зайчик преломился на ресницах, оживая, скользнул по переносице, дрожа, до рези в глазах, отвлекая.

— Персиваль…

— М-м?

— Нет, показалось.

Грейвз оглянулся на брошенную одежду, волшебные палочки, которые остались на другом конце бассейна, на скалы, куда уходила тропинка. Грегори сюда не придет, не так быстро. У них еще есть время. А если и бродит кто-то чужой… короткое движение ладонью, и черная палочка, перелетев через гладь воды, ложится покорно, словно Ньют, на край бассейна рядом. Вокруг все спокойно, можно заняться делом. 

Поцелуй за поцелуем опускались на шею Ньюта, мерное движение бедер тревожило воду. Стон за стоном отражались от скал, и когда Ньют понял, что это его голос, он уже не мог и не хотел останавливаться, все крепче сжимая руки на плечах Персиваля, приподнимался, опираясь на колени, словно на любимом гиппогрифе, двигался навстречу, опускаясь, и уже неясно было, что горячее, объятия или вода.

Жар охватил, закипая в крови, и острой вспышкой удовольствия накрыл с головой. Рядом застонал Персиваль, и объятия стали еще крепче, болью отозвались в теле. Истома завладела им, но на этот раз ощущение опасности сильнее тревожило Ньюта.

Обнимая Персиваля за шею, он огляделся, и в лицо сверкнул солнечный зайчик, отразился от стальной пластинки на камне. Дрогнул, пошевелилися — это невозможно, но она до сих пор жива!

— Грейвз! — Ньют впился пальцами в светлую кожу, привлекая внимание. Его палочка слишком далеко.

— Где? — Взгляд карих глаз ясный, словно они читали бухгалтерский отчет по заповеднику, а не плавились в объятиях всего пару секунд назад, и палочка уже в руках у Персиваля.

— Пластинка! Она жива!

Грейвз обернулся, и с конца палочки в вытянутой руке сорвался магический огонь, сминая и отбрасывая пластинку, сметая каменное крошево, выплавляя желоб в черном базальте. Он с тревогой всмотрелся в лицо Ньюта: тот все еще искал врага, дышал чаще, чем надо бы. Слишком много времени провел в горячей воде, пора выбираться. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Уходим, — скомандовал Персиваль, поднимая и усаживая Ньюта на край бассейна. Выбрался следом, принес одежду и вторую палочку, бережно уложенную поверх пальто. 

— Странно, как она могла выжить? — Ньют не торопился одеваться, болтал ногами в воде, раздумывая над интересной проблемой. — Надо бы найти ее, хотя вряд ли что-то осталось… — И мгновенно вскочил, со страхом в глазах: — Но где вторая?! 

Тревога охватила его с новой силой, он судорожно оглянулся, пытаясь найти вторую пластинку: если одна ожила, и вторая может в любой момент нанести удар — хоть из-под воды! Ньют рывком вытащил ноги из бассейна, скользя на краю, едва удерживаясь, и Персиваль подхватил его на руки.

— Бежим! Держи!

На руки Ньюта обрушилась кипа одежды, палочка и обувь приземлились сверху. А самый сильный маг Америки, разбивая лужи босыми пятками, вместо того, чтобы дать бой какой-то чешуйке фантастической твари, со всех ног голышом удирал с поля боя. Ньют чувствовал себя настолько слабым, что не мог остановить Персиваля, который мчался в тупик — к пещере, под ее своды, которые все теснее сжимались — вот уже приходится не просто уворачиваться от выступающих глыб, а двигаться пригнувшись.

— Куда мы? — Вопрос сорвался прежде, чем они уперлись в глухую стену. Тошнотворный страх окружил, давил все сильнее, а выхода не было, и жар подступил к горлу, грозя вот-вот выплеснуться. 

Палочка коснулась стены, камень расступился, и Персиваль с Ньютом вывалились на поляну, усыпанную сосновыми иглами, шишками, поросшую нетоптаной зеленой травой. Здесь было холодно, но это был здоровый холод, и свежий воздух глоток за глотком полился внутрь, освежая голову и прогоняя страх. Одежда наконец полетела на землю, и Ньют, пошатываясь, встал на ноги, все еще с помощью Персиваля. С каждым вдохом становилось легче, и ноги уже держали крепко. Скала сомкнулась, за ней не было видно даже пара от источников.

— Пластинка стальвери осталась там. Нам надо вернуться и уничтожить ее? — спросил, принимаясь одеваться, Ньют.

— Не стоит. Не думаю, что она жива. — Грейвз, натянув брюки, присел прямо на хвою, обуваясь.

— Но я же видел…

— Она не шевелилась, Ньют. Это галлюцинация. — Он посмотрел в глаза, поясняя: — Из-за ядовитого пара.

— Что?

— Пар от источников безопасен — в небольших дозах. Обычно час здесь можно провести спокойно. — Персиваль встал и, встряхнув пиджак Ньюта, протянул ему. — Но на тебя подействовало быстрее. Извини, когда я понял, в чем дело, времени спорить уже не было. Надо было вынести тебя оттуда.

— Так это не безопасное место, а очередная ловушка? — Ньют с недоумением смотрел, как Грейвз счищает с одежды капли воды и иголки. — Что за человек этот Грегори? Зачем он забросил нас сюда?

— О' Нил — старый хитрый лис, — ухмыльнулся Персиваль. — Для своих это место вполне безопасно. Если соблюдать правила. А для всех остальных — настоящая ловушка, верно.

— Только подумаю, что могу понять людей, как снова чувствую себя чужим, — пробормотал Ньют, застегивая пуговицы жилета. Недостаточно тихо, видимо, потому что Персиваль отозвался:

— Но ты же со мной. Все в порядке. Идем.

Они двинулись по склону холма вниз, к границе, за которой можно было аппарировать. Впереди был длинный рабочий день — надо было успокоить стальвери, разобрать гнездо и перенести его в безопасное для всех — и магов, и маглов, и тварей — место.


End file.
